totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tragiczne skutki przyszłego romansu
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival - Odcinek Siódmy ' Kamera zbliża się na pustynię. W oddali widać całujących się Mike'a i Zoey, a obok nich stoi zniesmaczony Dominic. Podczas przejażdżki na wielbłądach, Jasmine i Victor biją się zażarcie. Obok Brick pomaga Ruth zasadzić nasionka w piachu. Marilyn i Manson szarpią się za włosy, a Darwin to komentuje facepalmem. Na sam koniec Scott odkopuje reaktor jądrowy, Heather i Courtney uciekają przerażone, a Stewart rzyga na machinę, która wybucha. Z wybuchu na kamerze jest szkłem napis: "Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival." 'Chris: '''Poprzednio w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu... Jones został wystawiony na próbę! :D '''Jones: '''I ciebie aż tak to śmieszy? ''Z niezadowoloną miną stanął obok niego. 'Chris: '''No nieważne, poprzednio postanowiłem wziąć sobie urlop i rozpoczął się niesamowity tor przeszkód. Zwyciężyły Jasmine i Zoey, a Darwin'a i Scott'a musieliśmy już pożegnać. No nieważne, finałowa ósemka powoli zmienia się w finał! Kto zwycięży, kto zostanie? Oglądajcie Charyzmatyczne Przetrwanie! Kamper Zwycięzców ''Jasmine i Zoey wyglądały na przyjaciółki. '(PZ - Jasmine): '''Zoey jest taka miła. :) '''Zoey: '''Jak się cieszę, że wreszcie Ty wygrałaś, a nie Victor... zresztą jak można być tak chamskim? '''Jasmine: '''Nie zapominaj, że on nadal jest naszym zagrożeniem. '''Zoey: '''On jest jak pryszcz... łatwo go wycisnąć. ''Zoey była bardziej pewna siebie i wierzyła, że wreszcie zwycięży. (TD:AS - mam na myśli zwycięstwo Mike ^^) 'Zoey: '''W sumie obawiam się, że Stewart i Victor knują coś przeciwko nam. Niby Stewart chce się na mnie zemścić za to, co mu zrobiłam podczas pierwszej ceremonii, ale jakoś nie sądzę, by poczynił jakieś dalsze kroki. Wobec tego uważam, że teraz powinnyśmy skupić się na Manson i Heather. Razem z Gwen i Ruth możemy wywalczyć finałową 4! :D Zgoda? ''Jasmine nie miała jednak takiej pewności. '(PZ - Jasmine): '''Czyli według Zoey trzeba pokonać tamtych antagonisiów - walka wyrównana. :D '''Jasmine: '''No zgoda, ale nie knujcie przeciwko mnie. ''Zoey i Jasmine założyły nowy sojusz. 'Zoey: '''Tylko nie wiem, czy Gwen chce być w tym sojuszu... w tym niezwykły sęk. A może Heather już zaczęła knuć? :O Kamper Przegranych ''W tym kamperze siedziało już tylko 6 osób. '(PZ - Heather): '''Nie spodziewałabym się tak szybkiej eliminacji Darnia i Scojera. (Darwin Dureń i Scott Frajer) Teraz mi tylko pozostaje jeden cel... WYGRAĆ! ''Heather postanowiła się w nic nie wtrącać, a Gwen i Ruth rozmawiały razem przy kawie. 'Ruth: '''Cieszę się, że Chris pozwolił Tobie zadebiutować. '''Gwen: '''Ja też. ;) '(PZ - Gwen): 'Kurczę, nie chciałabym teraz wylecieć! Poznałam tu wiele fajnych przyjaciół, takich jak Jasmine czy Ruth. '(PZ - Ruth): 'Dzisiaj udało mi się złapać zasięg do tableta. Super! :( '''Stewart: '''Co do mnie z tymi pretensjami? ... ''Manson westchnęła. 'Manson: '''No wiesz, jestem zadowolona z tego, że to już finałowa 8. W sumie chciałabym przekroczyć tzw. "linię cienką" i coś posabotażować. ^^ ''Victor wpadł na genialny pomysł. 'Victor: '''Wiecie, że możemy przekabacić... hmmm... Heather? ''Facepalm Stewart'a. 'Stewart: '''Człowieku... ona ma konflikt z Manson! ;-; ''Manson nadal zauraczała się w Stewarcie. '(PZ - Manson): '''Czyż on nie jest... sexy? <3 '''Manson: '''Wiecie co? Nie gadajmy po trzykropku, raczej skupmy się dziś na wygraniu! Nasze motto brzmi: Grasz lub spierdalasz - jak Wy byliście zajęci gadaniem, kto odpadnie, długo się zastanawiałam, czy nie powiedzieć tego na głos. '''Stewart: '''Czekaj na chwilę... ''Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, ten zaczął skakać jak małpa. (nawiązanie: Battle Monkeys; skok Chimp'a) 'Victor: '''wtl o_o '(PZ - Victor): 'Uważam, że to jest głupota. Dlaczego? No właśnie się będę zastanawiał, czemu to nazwałem głupotą... (facepalm) Zgromadzenie ''Nie wiadomo czemu, ale Chris wszystkich zawołał przed ich "obozowanie". Niektórzy wymieniali między siebie wrogie lub przyjacielskie spojrzenia: Wrogie; *''Manson i Heather'' *''Gwen i Heather'' *''Jasmine i Victor'' itp. 'Chris: '''Wystarczy! A teraz... ''Podzielił ich na 4 grupki. *Jasmine & Manson *Heather & Zoey *Gwen & Victor *Stewart & Ruth 'Manson: '''Te grupy nie mają sensu! -,- '''Chris: '''Właśnie, że mają! Zadaniem jest Turniej Survivalczyków! '''Manson: '''Survivalczycy? Nie mogłeś nas nazwać po prostu Ryzykantami? ;-; '''Chris: '''Kto chce taką nazwę? ''Las rąk. 'Chris: '''Dobra, zwijcie się jak chcecie. I tak zadanie jest związane z TURNIEJEM! Zagramy sobie w... konkurs strzelania do celu! Każdy z was będzie miał ustalony pojedynek, najpierw spotkanie towarzyskie, potem bitwy turniejowe i dwie najlepsze drużyny... zyskają w ten sposób nietykalność. '(PZ - Heather): '''Czyżby znowu miały wylecieć 2 osoby? Tym razem to będę ja z tą rudą szmatą! >:( '''Chris: '''Za chwilę dowiecie się wszystkiego... Pojedynki Jasmine & Manson vs. Gwen & Victor ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - celny'' '''Jasmine i Manson: 4/10 (PZ - Manson): '''Jeśli ktoś ma przegrać, to tylko tamta idiotka. ;u; ''Gwen - celny'' ''Victor - celny'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' ''Gwen - celny'' ''Victor - celny'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' '''Gwen i Victor: 4/10 (PZ - Victor): '''Mogłoby być lepiej. Heather & Zoey vs. Stewart & Ruth ''Heather - celny'' ''Zoey - celny'' ''Heather - pudło'' ''Zoey - celny'' ''Heather - pudło'' ''Zoey - pudło'' ''Heather - celny'' ''Zoey - pudło'' ''Heather- celny'' ''Zoey - celny'' '''Heather i Zoey: 6/10 (PZ - Zoey): '''Całkiem całkiem. :) ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - pudło'' ''Stewart - celny'' ''Ruth - pudło'' ''Stewart - celny'' ''Ruth - pudło'' ''Stewart - celny'' ''Ruth - pudło'' ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - pudło'' '''Stewart i Ruth: 3/10 (PZ - Stewart): '''No comment. Jasmine & Manson vs. Stewart & Ruth ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - celny'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' '''Jasmine i Manson: 3/10 (PZ - Jasmine): '''Coś mi nie idzie. ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - celny'' ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - celny'' ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - celny'' ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - celny'' ''Stewart - pudło'' ''Ruth - celny'' '''Stewart i Ruth: 5/10 (PZ - Ruth): '''YAY! Heather vs. Zoey vs. Gwen & Victor ''Heather - celny'' ''Zoey - celny'' ''Heather - pudło'' ''Zoey - celny'' ''Heather - pudło'' ''Zoey - celny'' ''Heather - celny'' ''Zoey - pudło'' ''Heather - pudło'' ''Zoey - pudło'' '''Heather i Zoey: 5/10 (PZ - Zoey): 'Ta seria poszła nam najlepiej. '(PZ - Heather): '''Zamorduję tę frajerkę, jeżeli przegramy! ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - celny'' ''Gwen - celny'' ''Victor - pudło'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' ''Gwen - pudło'' ''Victor - pudło'' '''Gwen i Victor: 2/10 (PZ - Gwen): '''1/5, bo się skraca. xd Jasmine & Manson vs. Stewart & Ruth ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - celny'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - celny'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - celny'' ''Jasmine - pudło'' ''Manson - pudło'' ''Jasmine - celny'' ''Manson - pudło'' '''Jasmine i Manson: 5/10 Stewart - celny Ruth - celny Stewart - celny Ruth - celny Stewart - pudło Ruth - pudło Stewart - celny Ruth - celny Stewart - celny Ruth - celny Stewart i Ruth: 8/10 Gwen & Victor vs. Heather & Zoey Gwen - celny Victor - celny Gwen - celny Victor - pudło Gwen - celny Victor - pudło Gwen - celny Victor - pudło Gwen - celny Victor - celny Gwen i Victor: 7/10 Heather - celny Zoey - pudło Heather - pudło Zoey - pudło Heather - pudło Zoey - celny Heather - celny Zoey - celny Heather - pudło Zoey - celny Heather i Zoey: 5/10 Zadanie 2 Chris: '''Dobra, nie robimy następnych pojedynków. ;) Sprawa wygląda następująco: *Jasmine i Manson - 4+5+3=12 *Heather i Zoey - 5+5+6=16 *Gwen i Victor - 7+2+4=13 *Stewart i Ruth - 8+5+3=16 '''Chris: '''Oznacza to, że Jasmine, Manson, Gwen i Victor biją się o to, by nie wylecieć! :D A Heather, Zoey, Stewarta i Ruth zapraszam na osobisty konkurs. Pojedynki '''Chris: '''Macie tylko 5 strzałów! :D Heather ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''2/5'' Zoey ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''4/5'' Stewart ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''1/5'' Ruth ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''4/5'' '''Chris: '''Wygląda na to, że odpada... Stewart! Sorry, ale trafiasz na ceremonię. ;u; Runda 2 z 4 strzałami! Zoey ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''2/4'' Ruth ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''4/4'' Heather ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''1/4'' '''Chris: '''Heather, przykro mi, ale też jesteś na wylocie. Gra już o finał! Macie 20 strzał dziewczyny! Zoey ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''9/20'' Ruth ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Celny!'' ''Pudło!'' ''Pudło!'' ''5/20''' '''Chris: '''A więc zwyciężczyni to... Zoey! :D Wielkie brawa dla naszej zawodniczki. Jeszcze chwilkę do ceremonii. ;) Ceremonia Przed ''Każdy nie mógł uwierzyć, że to Zoey wygrała wyzwanie. '(PZ - Stewart:) '''Wkurwiły mnie te strzały i to, że Zoey to wygrała!!! -,- '''Stewart: '''Kawa na ławę, musimy pozbyć się dziś Ruth! :) '''Manson: '''Wiedziałam, że to powiesz. Jesteś twardy i boski, ale miękniesz, gdy tylko trzeba działać grupowo. ;u; ''Zaczęła dotykać jego rękę. 'Manson: '''Wiesz, takich chłopaków się lubi <3 '''Stewart: '''Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. ;u; '(PZ - Victor): 'Odpowiedziałem se na pytanie! :D Już wiem, czemu to głupota... on się w niej zakochał! '(PZ - Manson): 'Och! Jest tak blisko, żebyśmy byli już razem, nikt nam tego nie zespuje, aż chce się eliminować wszystkich po kolei, a w finale... razem, tylko i wyłącznie ze Stewart'em! '(PZ - Stewart): 'A więc wszystko jasne. Zakochałem się w Manson! Jest taka romantyczna a zarazem wybuchowa! Taka perfidna mieszanka może niestety napsuć. ''Akurat Heather podsłuchiwała ich rozmowę. '(PZ - Heather): '''Fuu! Mogę wywęszyć ich sojusz, ale za to nic nie powiem. ''Heather skoczyła na Victor'a. 'Sojusz: '''Co ty wyprawiasz! ;_; '''Heather: '''Tak mi przykro... więc do konkretów, albo mnie przyłączacie, albo powiem wszystkim o waszym sojuszu! '''Victor: '''Dobrze. '(PZ - Victor): 'Idiotka. Myśli, że będzie w naszym sojuszu, ale nie jest w "sojuszu". Tak, beznadziejne sformułowanie... ;-; Oddawanie głosów '''Chris: '''A więc... dzisiaj zmienimy trochę tempo ceremonii! 1 głos na Victora 1 głos na Ruth 2 głosy na Ruth 2 głosy na Victora 3 głosy na Victora 3 głosy na Ruth 4 głosy na Ruth i. 4 głosy na Victora! '''Chris: '''A to znaczy, że dziś nikt nie wyleci! (troll) ''Wszyscy byli zszokowani. '''Chris: '''Wiem, mało dziś się wydarzyło. Pozostała ósemka, ale czy tak zostanie? Dowiedzcie się tego w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu. :) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival